


Finding Harmony

by twice_celestial



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 23:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12692517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twice_celestial/pseuds/twice_celestial
Summary: Mina moves into a new apartement and is curious about her neighbor.





	Finding Harmony

**Author's Note:**

> Just posting this story here from aff. This is for captain18 or on tumblr as pullminaplease birthday!

It was exciting that for once Mina would have her own place. She was rather tired of sharing such a tight space in a dorm. Even though she was still in college, holding onto her boxes she felt like a very accomplished adult. At first she had been a little apprehensive with paying and such. Her parents had assured her that they'd help and that she should focus on school.

 

The building seemed empty as Mina entered the elevator heading up to her floor. As she got out the hallway was just as empty as the lobby. Mina could be quite shy, especially around strangers. She hoped she would've ran into someone since after she unpacked she'd be busy studying.

 

As she slipped into her apartment she noticed the shadow of her next door neighbor coming out. Mina almost went back out to greet her neighbor but chickened out. She had to unpack and study which was more important. She could always talk to her neighbors since she was living here now, but hoped she could talk to her neighbor soon.

 

After a couple days of getting settled in Mina felt like she was losing it. She had been going from school to home and studying all week without almost any social interaction. She had seen friends at school and asked professors questions but it wasn't the same. She hoped that now she lived on her own she'd have friends in her building. As she went over her to edit her essay for biology she hoped that once she had more free time she'd be able to make more friends like Jihyo always tried to push her to do.

 

One late afternoon, Mina got up from bed to take a shower. She had done an all nighter trying to finish all her homework. She felt she deserved it since she procrastinated doing it by going out that evening with Chaeyoung and Jeongyeon. Mina quickly undressed and entered the shower, hoping that the warm water would wake her up. Still as she washed her orange hair she felt groggy. Yet, as she washed her hair a second time Mina swore she heard something. She must've been really tired to start to be hearing things. She swore she wouldn't go out with any of her friends before finishing her homework because the effect was that she became crazy. Yet the sound became louder and it was as if someone was singing. Mina put her ear to the shower wall and the sound became louder. Mina chuckled to herself, glad that she hadn't been making up things because of sleep deprivation. Mina realized she must share this wall with her neighbor, the same one she almost ran into when she moved in. And all she knew about her was she had a beautiful voice.

 

_____

 

Mina quickly became fascinated with her next door neighbor. She wondered if she lived next to an idol or idol group. She sounded very professional to Mina at the very least. Yet, no matter how hard Mina tried she could never run into her or anything.

 

That made her neighbor even more mysterious to Mina. It was almost like the scavenger hunts she used to play all the time when she was a kid. But at least back then she was good at them. Now she felt she was hopeless in meeting a friend in her building.

 

 

One day after school, Mina hurried to the mailboxes to see the backside of a girl. Mina’s heart began to beat faster and she hoped it was her neighbor with the most beautiful voice she had ever heard. But as she suspected it wasn't. Just Jiwon from the floor above Mina. “You're new to the building aren't you?”

 

 

Mina slowly smiled as she grabbed her keys from her bag,” Yeah I am, but I haven't had any luck meeting any of my neighbors though.”

 

“You live next to Nayeon, right?” Jiwon asked.

 

Mina tilted her head slightly confused with the question she had just been asked,” Nayeon?”

 

“Nayeon lives in 4B and you live in 4C, right? Well I'm acquainted with her but she kinda just comes and goes. Whereas the rest of your neighbors are families or the elderly,” Jiwon explained.

 

 

Mina nodded as she opened her mailbox and grabbed the mail inside,” So her name is Nayeon. Do you think you could introduce us?”

 

 

Jiwon chuckled slightly as she closed her mailbox,” I think you'll have to do that yourself.” Then Jiwon walked away before disappearing inside the elevator. When Mina turned around at the front of the apartment building she saw a girl that looked about her age. Mina swore it must be Nayeon. Mina quickly locked her mailbox and walked up right next to the girl as they waited for the elevator to come back down.

 

 

“Have I seen you here before?” The girl asked. Mina noticed her keen fashion taste and wished she had been looking more presentable to make a good first impression but then again sweats were comfy. 

 

 

“No I'm new to the building,” Mina said before holding her hand out,” I’m Myoui Mina.”  
“Ah that must be it. Im Nayeon nice to meet your acquaintance.” Nayeon grabbed Mina’s hand shaking it as she grinned showing her cute buck teeth,” Which apartment do you live in if you don’t mind me asking?”

 

 

“4C.”

 

“You live right next door and I didn’t even know! Wow, I’m an idiot. If I had known I would’ve introduced myself sooner but I’ve been so busy,” Nayeon apologized as the two girls entered the empty elevator. 

 

 

“We’re meeting now and that’s better than never,” Mina assured Nayeon as she pressed the button for the fourth floor. 

 

“You're right, Mina,” Nayeon said as she went to lean on the wall of the elevator. Mina didn’t know whether it was the close quarters of the elevator or that she finally met her mysterious neighbor but her heart certainly was beating faster than it had before. It was probably the way her name rolled off of Nayeon’s tongue and with that voice anything could sound like poetry or a song or something romantic. 

 

As the doors opened the two walked out and walked to their respective apartment doors’. “I hope to see you another time,” Nayeon said as she unlocked her door before going inside. And just like that she was gone and all Mina could hope for was that Nayeon was right. That they would see each other again. At first Mina just wanted a friend in her building but she had never thought this Nayeon would be so charming. Mina sighed knowing her friends were definitely gonna make fun of her for this.

 

______

 

Despite Mina’s protests she was dragged out for the night by Momo and Sana. She was glad she finished her work because then Sana could be right. That she did deserve to have some fun. She had been so busy she had barely seen two of her closest friends. After they went to eat they had decided to go out for karaoke.

 

 

“Aren’t you excited to hear my beautiful voice, Momo?” Sana teases as she laughed at the other girl.

 

Momo rolled her eyes,” You better not hog the microphone again. Mina would want to sing, right?”

 

 

“I’m fine with whatever as long as everyone is happy,” Mina said. Soon they went into their karaoke room and started their own private party. They sang bang bang to Gee.

 

 

Mina was out of breath from singing and dancing,” I’ll be right back. I need to go to the bathroom.”

 

 

“Okay hurry back!” Momo said as Sana was busy picking the next song. 

 

 

Mina hurried out of the room and walked down the hall to find the bathroom. When she was done with her business she walked out and heard singing. Yet it sounded very familiar. Mina couldn’t help but follow the sound to one of the karaoke rooms with an open door. Mina slowly opened the door to reveal Nayeon singing alone. “ Sorry I shouldn’t have come in. I just heard you singing and it sounded familiar.”

 

 

“Can you hear me from your apartment? I’m sorry about that. I’ll keep it down in the future,” Nayeon said still holding the microphone in her hand. 

 

 

“No I love hearing you sing. You’re really good. Are you here alone?” Mina asked as she scanned the room for any of Nayeon’s friends.

 

 

“Yeah I am. I like coming here alone it helps me with my stress.”

 

 

“I’m here with two of my friends and you can hangout with us if you feel lonely,” Mina offered as she looked directly at Nayeon. Mina hoped Nayeon would come with her. She wanted to get to know her neighbor as well as become as close to her as possible.

 

“I’m fine here. Thank you for the offer though, Mina. I’ll see you around.” And Mina walked back to the room with her friends as wistful as she had been the last time she parted from Nayeon.

 

 

“Where have you been?” Sana asked,” You missed three songs.”

 

 

“Are you feeling okay?” Momo questioned.

 

 

“Yeah I just ran into my neighbor, Nayeon,” Mina explained.

 

 

“You just ran into her I see. Seems like our Mina likes someone,” Sana giggled as she went to go look for another song.

 

 

“Finally time for Mina to get some action besides doing her homework,” Momo teased.

 

 

“To do that I need to talk to her for more than five minutes,” Mina pointed out.

 

 

“Oh you’ll do a lot more than just talk in five minutes,” Sana winked.

 

 

“Sana just pick a song you pervert!” Momo said raising her voice. Mina sighed as she watched her friends. She felt hopeless again yet she reminded herself that she finally met Nayeon. That could mean anything is possible.

 

 

_____ 

 

 

The past couple days after the karaoke incident Mina tried and failed to bump into Nayeon. She knew that she had to do the only thing left. Even though she hated it and wished that she could just magically bump into her like she had done before. Mina knew she couldn’t keep doing that.

 

 

Mina got all the courage she could and knocked on Nayeon’s apartment door. Nayeon slowly opened it and smiled when she saw Mina,” What can I do you for?”

 

 

“I was just wondering if you’d like to hangout sometime. Like go to karaoke with just the two of us. It doesn’t have to be a date or anything unless you want it to.”

 

 

“I don’t know I’m really busy these days,” Nayeon said as she started to frown.

 

 

“That’s okay another time then.” And Mina was back at her own apartment feeling more self loathing than she does when thinking about her emo phase. Nayeon was like a far off star that Mina couldn’t reach no matter how hard she tried.

 

 

Suddenly there was a knock at Mina’s door. Mina got up from the couch and opened it to reveal Nayeon. “I’ll go out with you,” Nayeon said as she grinned sheepishly at Mina.

 

 

“Did you clear your schedule?” Mina asked.

 

 

“I got over my fears and I know we’ll have fun. Be ready by seven, okay?” Nayeon explained.

 

 

“I will don’t worry,” Mina assured her. After everything Mina felt even more like an adult. Things were slowly falling into place in her life. Now she couldn’t wait to have Nayeon slip into her apartment for a makeout session sometime. Yet those kinds of best things come to those who wait. And Mina could wait, she could wait as long as it takes. After seeing the fire in Nayeon’s eyes she knew she wouldn’t have to wait that long.


End file.
